


In Her Bedroom Before The War

by anenome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coming Home After College And They Moved All Your Shit, Cunnilingus, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Overhearing Sex, Romance, Sneaky Sex While Staying At Your Parents' House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenome/pseuds/anenome
Summary: Oneshot. Thanos has arrived and wants to end the world. Wanda is back at HQ for the first time in years. Vision offers to have the mindstone removed and destroyed so the villain can be stopped. Wanda is not a fan of this plan.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	In Her Bedroom Before The War

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a deleted scene from Infinity War I've been noodling on, between the game plan meeting at Avengers HQ and traveling to Wakanda. The writers left some seriously juicy angst on the table there, what else could I do??

_So go ahead and break my heart again_   
_Leave me wonderin' why the hell I ever let you in_

> ✧ <

Wanda stepped out of the shower, the scrapes across her body still smarting from the punishment of the near-scalding water. That’s how she liked it though, after a hard fight. She felt scoured away of blood and dust and dirt. The pangs reminded her she had made it. She was alive.

She tucked a towel around herself and out of habit reached for the moisturizer she always kept on the left corner of the sink. But it wasn't there. Of course it wasn't. It had been two years since she had last stepped foot in this place.

A tired face stared back at her from the mirror. For all the terror of the ambush, the moments their lives hung in the balance, all she had to show for it were some minor abrasions and a roguish forehead scar. Not even a flicker in her eyes revealed the hunted beast she felt like.

They were so lucky Steve and the crew arrived when they did.

Back in her room, Vision lay on her old bed, his long frame stretched out in a relaxed pose, feet hanging off the edge. The twinkling silver garland still hung on the wall above his head, the last vestige of her personality in a room that had been otherwise stripped of it. Her guitar, all her books, gone. Only the garland remained after all these years away. And that astrology book she had been reading, between whose pages Vision was currently sticking his nose. He tipped the book down and met her gaze with raised eyebrows. He looked charmingly perplexed.

“It appears I am a Taurus Sun, Libra Moon, with a Virgo Ascendant. I must admit, although the personal insights offered are clearly vague enough to be applied to almost anyone, some of it is rather spot on.” 

“Mm,” Wanda grunted in response. She refused to be charmed by his musings right now. She had hoped a shower might douse her rage. It had not. 

It was hard to stay mad at Vision, except when he was being a noble idiot. She was still fuming about his self-sacrificial suggestion at the meeting earlier. Still raging at the universe for making her life hell yet again. Just when the dust of the Avengers' civil war had settled, just as she and Vision were tentatively exploring a life together, yet another existential threat to the entire planet had to choose that moment to strike. And, of course, because this was just how her life went, it turned out that this Thanos asshole could only be stopped if she destroyed the mindstone. Side effects including probably killing her lover. It was unimaginably unfair.

If Vision died, she would be all alone again. She didn’t know how many more people she could stand to lose before she gave up.

Continuing to pointedly ignore Vision, Wanda went to the set of drawers in search of some pajamas. But they were empty. Guess they cleaned out all of her shit. She slammed the drawers closed with a loud clunk.

“You’re still angry, then.”

“Obviously.”

Vision set the book down and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Wanda, it will be alright. I have utmost confidence that the Wakandans will be capable of removing the stone. I have seen their technological advancements and it is beyond anything else in this world.”

“I don’t care." She didn't want to get into this. She could feel the flame of anger coiling in her throat. She shouldn't unleash it on Vision.

"Wanda. Let us not go to bed angry." The stern note in Vision's tone made her temper snap. As if he knew better.

"Fine. Why are you so willing to throw your own life away?" Wanda bit out the words, staring hard into yet another empty drawer. She felt Vision's eyes at the back of her head.

"I am not throwing my life away. I am doing what must be done to defuse Thanos's greatest possible weapon and increase our likelihood of defeating him."

"How powerful could this weapon be? We could fight him off together, just like Ultron.” The fiery retorts came fast now, the ones she had held back earlier when she saw the tide turning against her. She moved to the closet in her futile quest, still refusing to make eye contact.

“Wanda, you are willfully ignoring the facts. He is not that kind of enemy. You saw the power of his servants. We barely escaped them alive. He is a force the likes of which we have never seen. The mindstone would not have tried to warn me otherwise.”

Wanda knew that. In her gut she knew it, the way she had always had a sense for impending catastrophe ever since her parents died. 

Still, admitting it would make this all too real.

“We could do it," she said stubbornly. "I have powers I still don’t fully comprehend. I know I could kill him. I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever it takes.” She had never before felt so certain she could kill someone. For Pietro, she should have killed Ultron when she had the chance. For Vision, she would not hesitate.

Wanda lucked out at last and found what she sought in a pile of clothes shoved in the back of the closet: a pair of buffalo plaid flannel shorts and a man's white undershirt. 

“You are indeed powerful, Wanda. Perhaps it is possible.” Vision had come up behind her. He tugged her shoulder and she allowed him to spin her to face him. “But we can leave nothing to chance.” 

Vision tilted her head up with a curled index finger, letting his grave expression underscore his words. Those eyes did her in, as always.

Damn it. Deep down she knew he was right. Didn't he know she knew that? She just needed to be angry, or else she would collapse into a sobbing puddle and never get back up again.

"Why does it have to be you, Vis? I would go against Thanos alone to keep you safe." The heat was gone from her voice. Exhaustion weighed her. She closed her eyes at the stroke of Vision's thumb along her jaw.

"I know you would. I would let you, if only I could be certain my mindstone would not end up being used against you."

There was nothing she could say to that. Life had taught her to be a realist. If something could go wrong, it would go wrong. She shouldn't risk the whole world to save one person. No matter how much she wanted to.

Vision seemed to sense her wavering. The hand at her chin dropped, skimming down her arm to hold her hand. 

Wanda repressed a shiver at the light touch. She felt newly aware of her bare shoulders, her legs exposed to almost the very tops of her thighs. With him so close and her back leaning against the closet door, a memory came to her unbidden: their first night in Ediburgh after months apart, her back slammed against the wall, legs wrapped tight around his waist, his mouth on her throat as he fucked her fast and hard. 

Heat curled at her core.

Now was not the time for distraction. Even if she was on the edge of conceding, she wasn't done being angry. She let out a gusty exhale and sidled past him to the side of the bed.

“I still hate this plan.”

“Yes, you have made your opposition quite clear. But the rest of the team has decided.”

Wanda only shook her head. She threw the pajamas on the bed and was about to drop her towel and slip into them when she felt Vision's heat at her back once more. She turned around, keeping a hand clamped against the front of her towel. His eyes were fixed on her chest.

“Are you not going to change?” His voice was pitched low as he reached a hand to sweep her hair away from her neck. He leaned in and nuzzled the revealed skin. 

That sensation did manage to evoke a shudder in her.

“Yes, if you’ll give me space.” The irritated response was delivered with admirable steadiness, despite her elevated heartbeat. He took a tiny step back, but continued to stroke a hand along her shoulder and down her arm. 

“Why don’t you go back to your own room? I think I just need to be alone right now.” A retreat seemed necessary as her body continued to disobey her rightful anger, melting to his gentling touch.

“I want to stay in here with you." He moved close again, so that she was pressed against the length of his body. Held steady in his arms, but if she moved she would fall back on the bed, where he was sure to follow.

In her ear he whispered, "You know, your inner sanctum always fascinated me.”

He was crowding her and she should elbow him out of the way but the way he said ‘inner sanctum’ made the heat in her core flare. As his lips pressed to her shoulder, she abruptly sat on the end of the bed, still clutching her towel. 

He only followed her down, kneeling before her so their faces were almost level. Those sky blue eyes beseeched her once more. Damn them.

“Wanda,” he said, his voice more like a breath, as he leaned forward to kiss her. It was a light kiss, as if he was still checking if she really wanted to kick him out. His hands came to rest on the sides of her thighs. Her own left their duty guarding her towel knot to cradle his jaw and return the kiss.

“I know you’re trying to manage me,” she accused in a whisper against his cheek.

“Is it working?” His voice was getting lazy with lust.

Yes, she thought. Yes, it's working and all I want is for you to take me now and let me forget about what we face tomorrow, she thought. She was a second away from surrender.

But she couldn’t forget. She couldn’t stop replaying in her mind, the image of that spear sprouting through Vision's chest. It would haunt her forever. The first evidence of mortality she had ever beheld in the synthezoid. In that moment she learned Vision could die. And after the meeting, she learned not only could Vision die, but he was willing to throw himself at death. 

Wanda pulled back to look into that beloved face of his. She couldn't bear to lose that smile. This couldn't be the last time she got to indulge in his kiss and his touch.

No, she was not about to reenact some woeful scene from some cheesy movie: the lovers’ last night before battle, their final shared moments before doom at dawn. Moments wasted in confessions and sex when they could be running away from their deaths! She squared her shoulders, looking Vision dead on.

“No. We’re not done talking about this.” 

Vision slumped, his head resting on her shoulder. “Yes, we are-”

“No! If you would stop trying to be such a martyr for-“ 

Vision snapped up to glare at her. His eyes went wintry.

“Wanda, we are done talking about this, because I will do whatever it takes to protect you and this world." Vision’s voice came out hard and angry, his expression more frustrated than she had ever seen it. "You must support me in this. I will have the mindstone removed and you will destroy it and there is at least some statistically significant chance that I will survive and all will be well. And if not-" He cut himself off, unwilling to even speak of the possibility of failure. "We must trust it will work. It is the only way.” 

To her greatest embarrassment, Wanda's vision began to blur. She didn't want Vision to be angry with her. What was she doing, yelling at him, like he had any more choice in this than she did? He was afraid too - she could hear it in what he could not say, feel it lurking at the edge of his thoughts. She swallowed against the threatening tears, steadying herself with a breath. Vision's face softened once more and his hands came up to stroke her hair away from her face.

“Now let us speak of this no longer. I nearly lost you last night. But we are both here now, alive, and I need you.” 

Wanda’s final resistance crumbled away in the face of their mutual need. She pulled him to her, crossing her arms behind his neck, scooting herself forward to bring her chest to his. Vision met her lips with equal passion. He reached between them and unknotted the towel so that it fell away at last and she welcomed the heat of him pressed against her breasts, her belly. His uniform dissolved from his skin and she felt his hot hard cock between her legs, stoking the fires of her desire. This was what she needed. All she wanted to do was lose herself in the clash of their bodies.

They kissed messily, tongues sliding across a cheek or upper lip as they changed angles. Vision ordered her to lay back in an imperious groan. Wanda immediately did as he bade, her arms thrown behind her, her thighs quivering with excitement. 

Vision tugged her hips towards him until her ass was just shy of the edge. One at a time he draped her calves over his shoulders. Ordinarily he liked to tease her, kissing slowly down the inside of her thigh until he reached his destination.

He was not so patient tonight. Her ravenous lover set his mouth to her wet cunt and began stroking up and down her folds with his tongue. Wanda's head fell back on the bed, all thought fled in the face of such pleasure. With each firm lick of her clit, her core tightened with an intensifying sweet ache. He teased her expertly, driving her wild with every sure flick of his tongue.

Earlier in their relationship, his seductive touches were more enthusiastic than skillful. Wanda had never minded, for it reminded her of her teenage conquests, when every touch felt like discovery. Yet over their time together, Vision seemed to analyze every micro reaction she made as he pleasured her, for he now had a finesse for touching her at the perfect spot, stroking at the precise angle, teasing with a just the right level of urgency. 

Wanda lifted herself on her elbows, not wanting to miss the show. She loved seeing Vision like this - the most powerful being on the planet, the most buttoned-up gentleman she knew, with his head between her legs like a goddess’s supplicant, worshipping her with his mouth. 

He raised his lust-darkened eyes to hers from between her thighs. Just that sultry look made her insides pang even harder with desire. He lifted his head an inch and she bit back a cry of disappointment.

“I always hoped we would come back here someday,” he murmured. They shared a heated look, remembering days past when they had oh so casually, oh so innocently hung out in this very room, watching movies or just talking. All the while adamantly denying the sexual tension between them.

“Should have jumped you when I had the chance. Would've saved time,” Wanda joked, or tried to, but her voice came out hungry.

Vision’s lips quirked in a smirk and he tilted his head back down, setting himself back to the incredibly important task of making her come on his tongue.

Now he focused solely on her clit, sucking it deliciously, leaving Wanda writhing and breathless. 

She was nearly over the edge when he stopped again. She could have screamed.

“Do you know, my favorite discovery is how terribly sensitive you are here.” He lapped at the pearl of flesh to emphasize his point.

In answer, Wanda arched, her hips grinding in frustrated pleasure. He chuckled through closed lips and at last put her out of her misery, drawing helpless cries from her throat, bringing her to orgasm with a few decisive strokes.

All of Wanda’s being focused on the sensations of her cunt. Pure pleasure crashed over her. Her eyes fluttered. Her mouth fell open. Her mind went sheet white, like looking into a camera flash, all rational thought and feeling erased for an instant. 

The waves of feeling finally subsided and she quieted. Vision kissed the inside of both her thighs before crawling up to lay flush against her. He kissed her long and deep. She tasted herself on his lips. 

God, she had needed this. She hadn't even known how much tension she had been holding until this moment, as it left her.

“You are always beautiful, but you are most beautiful in the throes of orgasm,” he said, the sweet sincerity of it making her melt all over again.

Wanda felt like she could drift off then and there, but Vision gave her no time to rest, already moving down to sip at the tips of her breasts. That hot wet tongue on her made her core tighten again, fanning the flames of her banked desire. She began lazily stroking the back of his head.

“Ordinarily I would like to spend more time tormenting you,” he said, the ragged edge in his voice stirring her anew. “But I find my patience has run dry today and I need to be inside you posthaste.” 

She didn’t bother replying. She caught the rising tide of pleasure rise within her. She was a creature of want. She just grasped Vision's hip firmly, urging him to roll onto her.

“I’m glad you agree,” he said huskily as he complied with her demand. Wanda gasped as the sumptuous weight of his pelvis fell upon her. She wriggled until his cock was right at her entrance. She took a breath. Then she froze.

"Wait. Shit. Are you sure it's not too soon, with your wound?" Wanda's sex-addled brain finally put together that she should be concerned.

Vision only kissed her, pressing down with his hips until she moaned against his mouth. "A little late to be asking, isn't it?" He chuckled mildly. "Do not worry, you did an excellent job healing me. And even if there was any pain, I would bear it happily for the chance to have you."

Reassured, Wanda settled back down, opening her legs a bit wider. Vision dragged himself down her wet cunt, readying to enter her. Her toes curled in anticipation.

The faint sound of a cabinet door creaking open issued through the wall. 

They froze, both in agony over the perfectly horrible timing of the interruption. Vision cocked his head to the side, listening.

Water was poured into a kettle. The stovetop was flicked on.

Wanda’s head slumped back with a soft thump of defeat.

“It’s Nat,” she said in a furious whisper. “She used to do this all the time. She doesn't sleep.” Ordinarily, Wanda wouldn't have minded joining Nat for late night conversation over coffee. 

Right now she was feeling less amenable toward the woman.

Vision dipped his head down to the hollow of her neck to kiss her throat, apparently untroubled by the fact that only a thin wall separated them from their teammate. His cock teased at her entrance, moving with unhurried but inexorable direction into her. 

“We’ll just have to be quieter,” he reasoned in an undertone. Wanda transmuted a moan into an inaudible exhale as his lips caressed her collarbone.

For minutes they moved carefully and quietly, making a wicked game of teasing each other into making a sound that gave them away. Tongues flicked taut nipples. Fingers brushed ticklish places. Teeth nibbled earlobes. Snorts were stifled. All fun and games, until it became too much. Urgency overtook them as their bodies demanded release. With a controlled movement, Vision began to slowly slide into Wanda, feeding himself into her inch by inch. She clamped her lips together, her fingers gripping the sheets desperately.

A knock came at the door.

They held utterly still, Vision only half inside. Wanda held her breath, dying.

"Keep it down in there, you kids," came Nat's low wry voice.

Wanda couldn't help snapping back, "Fuck off!"

Nat's cackle echoed as she walked away.

"Oh my god, she is so annoying. Fuck her, seriously."

Vision only grinned. “No, just you.” 

With a quick jerk of his hips, he slid home.

Wanda gasped. The feel of him filling her completely granted some relief to the ache that had built back up inside her. But she needed more. Vision met her need, thrusting swiftly in and out of her. Their attempt at stealth was done, as the headboard smacked the wall, making the silver garland above it tinkle. 

For a man who prided himself on his control, who liked to take things slow until he had her begging for a thorough fucking, Vision’s apparently infinite fortitude had run out. He rocked them savagely fast and ground his weight on her clit, making her claw at his hips and ass. The ferocity excited her, tipping her ever closer to another precipice. 

For moments Wanda forgot everything. She could feel only Vision, their bodies one, the mindstone linking their minds. She felt lush pleasure. Riotous gratitude. She was home. 

Vision bit the soft flesh of her ear and she came apart all over again, her cries heedlessly loud. Her inner throbbing took Vision over the edge with her. He breathed harshly against her neck, the wild sound of it a gift all her own, unheard by anyone else in the universe.

They were alive. They were safe. Wanda never wanted to move again.

Until she finally needed to breathe. 

“Vis,” she whispered, and he rolled off her instantly. Turning on her side, she didn’t have to wait a moment before he tucked her against him, his broad chest warming her back.

They lay quietly, catching their breaths. 

As Vision glided his fingers in idle figure eights along her side, Wanda thought about how much she needed him. She needed him challenging her, grounding her, supporting her. Making her laugh. He was the only bond tethering her to this world. Sure, she had friends. Nat, and Steve. Even Sam. But they weren't hers, not completely. Not the way her family had been. Not the way she had claimed Vision. 

She didn’t want to ruin the peace of the moment. But sex always left her far more emotional than she liked. The words of her heart poured out in halting bursts.

“I was afraid I’d lost you. I always thought-" She broke off, a lump already rising in her throat. "I thought nothing could hurt you. And then when that spear-" The memory flashed in her mind again: Vision's look of surprise as the spear stabbed through him. "When I saw that it could pierce you, I was so scared. For a split second, I thought you’d been killed right in front of me.” 

Wanda turned to face Vision, needing to see him, to remind herself he survived. He said nothing, waiting. His hand continued in its methodical pattern along her side. The touch calmed her enough that she could continue.

“And now you’re offering to sacrifice yourself. I know there's some chance you'll live. But it's not guaranteed. And I feel like I’m going to lose you, just like Pietro." Her voice broke on her brother's name. "I can’t. Not again. I would rather let the world burn.” 

The floodgates unleashed. Tears leaked from her eyes. She knew she was a monster for saying it. But it was true. She couldn't bear to lose anyone else. 

Vision held her, resting his forehead against hers. He said nothing for some time.

“I do not want to hurt you again. I do not want to leave you." She detected the slight shiver in his voice. His throated bobbed. He smoothed a hand over her hair before going on.

"I would run with you if I could. But I- I simply cannot. To abandon the people of Earth in their hour of need goes against all that I am." 

Wanda nodded. Was this not what she adored most about Vision? His instinct to give of himself; his wisdom, his strength, anything he had to offer, he gave happily and without expectation. It was an impulse she admired because she lost it long ago, the day everything was taken from her.

She could no more ask him to stop giving than to stop breathing. He would give until he had nothing left. 

"Even if we ran, Thanos would catch up with us in the end. And I would still lose you." He kissed her then, as if casting a blessing of protection. "So I am doing the only course of action available to me. I wish there were any other way. But this is the only course that might end with us together on the other side." He paused, then said quietly, "Or perhaps just you. But that is enough for me.”

They lapsed into silence, holding each other close. There was nothing more to say. She would let him do this. She would defend him to the death to ensure the procedure succeeded. She would destroy the stone for him. They would get through this together. 

And if it all went to shit and he died, well. She would take Thanos and his army down with her to hell.

The words rose hesitantly, like butterflies trapped in the jar of her throat. 

_I love you._

But she couldn’t say them yet. She should have said them long before. Now they felt like surrender, like a farewell. She tightened her lips against them. Maybe if she held back this one piece of herself, it wouldn't hurt so much when he was gone.

After it was over. She would tell him after.

> ✧ <

_No fair_   
_You really know how to make me cry_   
_When you give me those ocean eyes_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Wanda Wanda Wanda, couldn't you emotionally unconstipate yourself for ONE SECOND to tell your cute robot you love him?
> 
> (JK I forgive Wanda all her trauma)
> 
> In my head, the first time they say "I love you" is right before Wanda destroys the mindstone. ;~;


End file.
